


Like Family

by Obscxrity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, NSFW Art, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, no incest even though the boy does use 'nee-chan'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscxrity/pseuds/Obscxrity
Summary: A girl rides the train with her best friends little brother.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 55





	Like Family

**Author's Note:**

> The girl, Mamoru, is 18. And the boy, Keiji, is 15.  
> Also, do note that the writing is stilted, and not the best, but this is moreso a vent fic than anything else.

The head of his cock rutting up against her clit, stimulus aching deep into her body as it betrayed her, the lips of her pussy leaking with her juices, joining the pre-cum stains of her best friends little brothers trousers.

Poking at her, groping, humping, incessant and unstopping. He was so hot between her legs, his, surprisingly, huge dick rutting and rutting and rutting as she tried to still her shaking. No one noticed them - noticed him violating her, grasping against her supple tits, and thrusting the cock she had seen only when they were children between her thighs, occasionally peeking out from under her skirt with a larger thrust.

He backed off, a breath of air entering her lungs, as if she had been cutting off her own oxygen. He would stop now, right? He wouldn’t keep going, he couldn’t, could he?

Her prayers went unanswered as she felt it - The throbbing tip of his cock, still trapped beneath the baggy trousers she had altered for him a few months prior, at the start of his first year of high school, prodding at her lips. Pushing, threatening to enter her virgin cunt. It would be easy, and he knew it, she knew he could feel how wet she was just from grazing her engorged clit, body working to make her ready for the beast that would deflower, and impregnate her. That would mark her as his walking onahole, and cumdumpster.

Or, at least, that was what he whispered to her, cigarette laden breath ghosting across her ear and cheek, the hand groping her tit pulling at her erect nipple, making it poke through her school shirt. She regretted not doing up her cardigan.

She shook, hard and terrified, legs barely keeping her up as her knees threatened to give out beneath her. He was the only thing keeping her up, his grip rough, sturdy, muscle hardened from years of delinquency. She felt him reach between them, heard the zipper of his trousers being undone, loud and echoing in her head despite the sounds of the train around them.

And she could feel it, his filthy cock, his filthy rapist cock, grinding properly against her cunt.

Without a moment of reprieve, he thrust it in, the veins of his member grinding against her walls in the worst, most pleasure inducing way she had ever felt. He was so, so, so big, so big and hard and hot inside of her, sliding in easily, too easily, as he sighed into her ear, her own gasps seemingly egging him on.

Before she knew it, he was bucking his hips into her wildly, her pussy aflame with the stretch around him, but her body refused to see it her way, gushing out slick around the younger boys dick.

“You’re so wet, nee-chan. You said ya didn’t want it, but ya do, don’t ya? Ya want my cock, just admit it, ya love havin’ me pound ya from behind like you’re nothin’ but a common slut. “

It was so long in her mind, dizzying, and melting, yet in reality, it had been only a minute or so before he was flush against her ass, bruising hold keeping her body to his, his meaty cock throbbing within her as he let it out - His cum flowing into her as deeply as it could, the head of his dick at the perfect spot for all of his seed to leak into her womb.

He pulled out of her, zipping himself up, and pulling her panties back into place, just in time for their stop. She couldn’t move, so he grabbed her wrist, and tugged her along, out to the station. They walked home in silence, but he kept groping at her ass, her tits, anywhere he could get his dirty hands. They seperated at his house, him waving goodbye, whispering to her that he’s looking forward to their next fuck session, and her trembling in his arms.

She could barely make it home before she collapsed, sobbing into her loose cardigan, hands pulling at all of her clothes, trying to make them longer, to hide herself, her shame -- Everything hurt, she wanted to hide forever, to rub her insides raw to get all of his stink off and out of her. His cum leaked out, down her labia, to the asphalt beneath her, and her tears continued.

No one else took note of her, ignoring her for all they could, seeing nothing but a gyaru crying over what they would assume was something mundane and stupid.

Her home was empty upon her arrival, but that didn’t matter, all she cared about was cleaning herself. She cried again in the bath.

She did not go to school for the next week.


End file.
